


The Difference Between East And West

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-13
Updated: 2003-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Difference Between East And West

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Love, Aragorn knows, is an all-consuming emotion. It is everywhere and everything. It surrounds him at all times. Love, Aragorn knows, is what the elves feel the woods around them. Love, Aragorn knows, knows no physicality, no boundary.

This isn't what he feels.

Lust, Aragorn knows, is a burning need. It grows in every man's loins, every woman's breasts. It lives inside mankind. Lust, Aragorn knows, is a failing of men. Lust, Aragorn knows, means nothing.

This isn't what he feels.

He has spent the past few weeks pondering his feelings. He has consulted all his knowledge of men and elves. He has done all he could think of. Yet, knowledge slips away from him.

Boromir, Aragorn thinks, feels none of this. Does not have this dilemma. Does not lie awake at night wondering at his feelings, his emotions. The stirrings inside Aragorn have not spread to the Captain of the White Tower, he thinks.


End file.
